Upstairs, Just You and Me
by mikaera
Summary: [KaiHilary][Lemmon, oneshot] It's Hilary's 18th birthday, and Kai's gonna give her the best present ever... at least that's the first thing that comes to his mind when he realizes he hasn't bought her anything.FOR TORI


**Okay this is a KaiHil… another KaiHil, oneshot, lemon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of it's characters, belong to Takao Aoki and I've already assumed that) **

**It's a LEMMON KAIHILARY so you're warned, if you're not perv don't read.**

**This fic is dedicated to my friend Tori, who's as perv as me, like we recently discovered chatting… LOL Tori I hope you like it.**

**Umm… what more to say… umm just in case, Hilary's 17 (but it's her birthday so she'll be 18) and Kai's 19, and follow my advice, don't have sex unless you're old enough to handle the consequences. Don't ask just follow. LOL**

**Set much time after g-rev but Kai's eyes are crimson coz I love that color. LOL**

**Kyle and I did a hard job for this one, please be nice.

* * *

**

**Upstairs, Just You and Me**

Bladebreakers… that word had not been mentioned in months. Not by her, sure. And she guessed that neither by any of the guys.

She was seventeen years old, went to university, studied economics, loved her father and her mother, cleaned her bedroom, got good A's, do the shopping only when necessary, also did the housework when she was asked to, do gymnastics twice a week, ate a proper diet, and everything a girl at her age would do.

But there was a reason for her tidy life and organized routine. The reason for having nothing to do apart from following her university program and exams, and doing some distractions on the afternoon, such as the housework. A reason no one would ever know: she had no friends.

No bugging friends that called you ten minutes before an exam, no laughing friends to go out on a sunny afternoon, no bored friends to call and hang out after university, no interesting friends to chat with in a holiday morning, and no silent friends from who you can only enjoy their company.

They were all gone.

Tyson, now in the other side of Tokyo, used to be the bugging one. He was always annoying her with his stupid comments, joking on her, and making her feel useless. But she had learned to ignore him and had started getting on well.

Max, in the United States, used to be the one to keep laughing. It didn't matter what happened, he always saw the positive side to things, and faced everything with a happy smile on his face.

Kenny, who was staying with Tyson, was bored, or at least she thought he was. So she used to be the one calling him after school to keep him out of the laptop he always carried with him.

Rei, who was living in Chinese, was such an interesting guy to talk with. He knew a lot about many things, so when everyone around seemed just so foolish, she would stay with Rei. She knew the Chinese guy understood her more than any other of the guys.

And the silent one… was Kai, from whom she had no idea where could be. She never knew what to expect from the team leader, but she knew it could be anything but a smile. Kai was so lonely, but didn't seem to bother. He seemed to like been alone… and the only thing she did was to respect him.

Hilary yawned on her bed. Again… it was Saturday morning, nine am, time to do… yeah, clean the bathroom. She'd have breakfast and then clean the bathroom, and the kitchen, and maybe if there was time left, her room.

She put on her slippers and walked to her changing room, and put on a pair of lilac shorts and a black, short-sleeved t-shirt.

Going downstairs she was surprised not to find her mom or dad at home. Oh yeah, now she remembered, they had gone on vacation. Oh but this day was different from the other Saturdays… it was her birthday.

For sure no one would remember that, it had already happened on the last year… except from her parents, they had remembered. She glanced at her laptop, which she had left open last night because of finishing a project for university. New e-mail, she decided to check.

'_Hi sweetie! It's mom and dad here. We're enjoying our vacation a lot! The sea is excellent, how I wish you had come, it's a pity that this was our private trip… but I hope you're doing fine there at home! Remember to feed the fishes! And to change your underwear. With love, mom and dad. PS: we left you the house alone for your birthday to invite your friends! But be careful, and don't do anything you can regret dear! Don't drink alcohol!'_

'Heh… they don't even say happy birthday. They must be doing really good there. Left me the house alone for a birthday party? They know I have no friends… they know I'd be alone. It's better I start doing the housework now…'

* * *

It was one pm already. She had spent all the birthday morning doing housework… if no one remembered it was her birthday, then which was the point on making it a special day with party and that stuff?

Phone rang. Maybe it was someone from her father's job to inform something. She grabbed the phone tube.

"Hello?"

"Hi Hil, get ready coz we're going there at five. Just in case. Don't get mad at us."

"But- But… Tyson…" end of the conversation. Hilary stared at the phone unable to do anything… but to get ready at that time.

* * *

"Done!" Hilary smiled. The floors were clean, the fishes were fed, the dishes were cleaned, and the flowers were watered. She had already straightened her hair, and had chosen the best clothes she had.

She was wearing a black strapless, a violet skirt, and high-heeled shoes. Silver jewelry was also present, rings and a pretty necklace.

The girl sat on a chair and waited. Tyson had said _they _were coming at five. And it was five to five.

She glanced at the clock, and for a moment watched the clock hands move slowly…

Five o'clock.

Five past five.

Ten past five.

Quarter past five.

Half past five…

Ten to six…

"No… they're not coming…" she said disappointed. "I'm going to kill Tyson… he actually made me believe that damn joke…"

Her hair was untidy because of the long wait. Her head rested on the table and her eyes were slightly closed, she was about falling asleep.

Her eyes opened wide and she gasped at the sound of someone knocking the door. Could it be? Lazily moving towards the house entrance she took the keys and opened…

"Tyson? Kenny! What a surprise! Please come in!" she welcomed. "Max! You're here too!" she greeted at the sight of her American friend. "And Rei!" she couldn't be happier. Her friends had remembered about her birthday.

Once everyone was inside she started closing the door… but Tyson shook his head… and a cold voice from outside make her freeze. "Were you planning to leave me out here?"

"K-K-Kai, I'm, man, I'm so sorry… so sorry, please, come in… it's just,"

"You never thought I was coming? Well, these idiots made me think there was a BBA meeting that's why I came."

She laughed sheepishly… "I see…"

"Bah, he's lying, we told Kai it was your birthday and he said "yeah I already know that" so we told him to come. Sourpuss as always." Laughed Tyson.

Hilary smiled and turned to her friends. "Well, you can come to the living room if you want, maybe there you'll be more comfortable" she invited politely. But her mind was far away from that… 'Kai really remembered about my birthday…'

* * *

Night came fast after talking for a while, eating everything that was on the fridge (Tyson's job), and watching some horror movies selected by Max and Rei. Twelve o'clock, it was time to go.

"Man! I forgot! Grandpa got mad at me for some disaster I made at home days ago and won't let me invite friends… I'm sorry guys…" said Tyson, disappointed. The guys usually used to stay at the dojo.

"Don't worry Tyson, I'll stay at my dad's" said Max, "And one of you can come with me guys" he said, referring to Kai and Rei.

"Hn. I don't need to go with any of you, I can pay for a room at a hotel." Answered coldly the oldest of the guys. In fact, Kai was already nineteen and had the money enough to pay for a room.

"Okay, Rei, then what about coming home?" suggested the blonde one.

"Thank you very much Max, I'd be pleased."

"Then we should be leaving now," he told Hilary. Smiled thanking their visit and opened the door. "We'll call you later Hil!" he said, before walking away side by side with the Chinese teammate.

"Hilary, we better leave too. Grandpa will get madder at me if I arrive later…" suggested Tyson, grabbing Kenny by his ear and leaving the house. She just nodded and waved her hand as they left.

"Hn… it seems I'm leaving too." Finally the cold guy spoke.

"Er… Kai, you don't really have to pay for a room at a hotel… mom and dad are not at home, mind if I prepare you the guests room?" the girl asked, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think they won't notice after all… it's this way please." She said politely. Man, Kai could be so damn hot some days, and this was one of them.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Linkin Park logo on the back, a pair of dark-blue jeans, and he had even painted the blue triangles he wore on his face when he beybladed for that day. (A/N: I know, tattoos are cooler, but in the manga it explicitly says it's paint… T.T)

He walked closely behind her upstairs, and she led him to the guests room. "Mind if I have a bath before I go to sleep?" she asked, some pink on her cheeks.

"You don't have to ask me about it. You can do whatever you want." He said, lying on the bed of the room. She left him alone, leaving the door slightly opened…

And after a while, when he noticed her out of the bath, he couldn't help it. He sat on the bed he had been lying for about twenty minutes, and stared at the girl that had just finished showering.

She was rounded by a light-blue towel, her wet haired loose on her shoulders and back, and when he imagined what could be under that towel, his feet make him stand up suddenly and keep staring at his friend.

He silently opened the door, wondering why she didn't move from where she was, standing at the entrance of the bathroom.

"You… you said your parents aren't at home uh?" he asked, making her gasp and shiver at his only presence.

"Y-Yes… why…?" she stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Because… -he took a step forward – I know… that I didn't give you any birthday present… and the others did… so I was thinking… if you minded me giving it to you now." He said, lustful look evident in his crimson orbs.

"I… I don't mind…"

"I warn you… what I want to give you is not a material thing…" he said, still that voice tone that made a chill run by her spine.

"I… and what's that Kai?" she asked, realizing he had got much closer: Kai was stepping in front of her, his muscular torso was exposed, and the smirk on his face made him look much hotter than she ever thought this guy could be.

Keeping that desire expression on his cold look he took Hilary's chin on one hand and suddenly rounded her waist with the other, pressing her body (which was only covered by the bath towel) against his.

He could feel his low part grow hard when he realized what he was doing, but kept doing it anyway.

She shut her eyes and held them closed as she felt the Russian cold lips she had always wanted to kiss on hers. Kai's eyes were still opened, but closed when he slid his tongue on her lower lip and urged to get in.

She didn't have to think things twice. She opened her mouth and let her tongue mix with Kai's, at the same time her hands were going up and rounding against the guy's neck.

But she let a moan escape from her throat when she realized what she had just done… no, there was no bad in kissing Hiwatari. The bad thing was rounding his neck with her arms… and letting the towel go.

Fortunately for her he was still grabbing hold of her waist, and her body was hardly pressed against his, so the towel wouldn't fall unless he let go.

The moaning made him stop and look at her ruby eyes. "K-Kai… don't let go… I mean…" she pleaded, hoping she wouldn't have to be more explicit.

"Heh, what if I let go now?" he smirked. He liked being the one on control. A lot.

"You wouldn't…" she said, still hoping he was just playing with her.

"No… not now… but yes in some minutes." He affirmed, suddenly using the hand that previously was still on her chin to hold her up and take her, bridal style, to the guests room.

**(A/N: From now on Lemmon warning)**

As he entered to the room, he hit the light button with his elbow, and turned the lights out. However the tiny light of the hallway still illuminated shyly the place.

"K…Kai…" she started, unsure of what she was going to say.

"What?" he asked while placing her on the bed, and leaning himself on top of her.

"I'm… I'm not sure if we should do this…" she tried, but her words were so unsure that vanished in the air as Kai placed another kiss on her lips, making her silent.

His hands rounded her torso, and she could feel how the towel started to loose and reveal parts of her skin she wasn't sure of showing.

But he was much more sure of his movements. As his tongue, once again, slipped inside her mouth, he moved the towel and uncovered her breast. Kai stared for a moment at her bare chest, and then got closer and started placing soft kisses on every spot he could find.

His tongue slid through her skin with such passion and desire he ever thought would feel for her, or for any girl at all. She moaned repeatedly, Kai's mouth taking her nibbles was like electric firing against her skin, more over this was the farthest she had ever got with a guy.

Anyway, Kai felt the need of more. He smirked slightly and stopped doing whatever he was doing when he felt her hands undoing his belt. He decided to help her a little, and put his own jeans away.

Fair was fair, he had to remove the towel now. But something in the eyes of the girl lying under him told him to stop. He looked deeply in her ruby orbs and placed a caring hand on her cheek.

"Everything's gonna be alright Hil… I won't leave your side after this if you don't do it first…"

"Kai… I've always liked you… I'm… I'm afraid…"

"Shh don't be… everything's alright… you want to do this?"

"Y… Yes… go on Kai… please." She pleaded, letting another moan go when his hand slipped under the light-blue towel that until then covered her body.

He touched every inch of skin that could find down there, his forehead resting on her bust. Until he did it. He pressed hard inside her with his finger, and then started moving slowly in and out of her.

"K-Kai…" she started, her eyes shut by the emotions she was now feeling.

"Relax… everything's gonna be alright… your first time, isn't it?" he asked, between exited breaths.

"Y-Yes whataboutyou?" she asked hastily, managing to say everything in one word because of her hurried breathing.

"Mine too…" he said. What made her feel more comfortable, and started to relax… but that relaxation stopped when a second finger joined the first one, and Kai managed to tighten the grip he had on her.

Moans and groans of every kind came out of the girl's mouth… until he hit some spot inside her that made her get to climax, and practically screech his name.

"Ah… Kai… you… you're good…"

"…Th-" but whatever he was going to said was cut off by her hands, which had gone down to his legs, and now were having some own fun with Kai's masculinity.

His breath started to fasten as he felt him go harder, he really wanted to get to **that **but at the same time he knew it would come later. Somehow he managed to lock Hilary's mouth with his, and felt how she let go what she was doing in order to slid her hands all over his naked body.

"My turn again" he said, before parting the kiss and starting to go down on her body, until he disappeared between her legs.

His hot breathing warmed her and she moaned when she felt his tongue exploring whatever was there to be explored, as he gently massaged her tights with his strong arms. He licked her clit and made her breath even faster, if that was possible.

Slowly returning to where he was, his hands were placed again in her breast and she rounded his waist with her arms.

Suddenly he could feel the special contact that was taking place between her tights, and kissed her again.

His tongue parted her lips strongly and she groaned in pleasure. Slightly opening his eyes he realized she was ready to bear the pain. Carefully he started to get his virility closer to _that _place, and while he kissed he pushed hard against her, entering softly but hardly at the same time.

She tightened her hands that were firmly holding his muscular arms, and managed to speak between excitement gasps. "I-I'm fine- Kai, go on- f-faster" she pleaded.

Noticing she was doing well, and slightly surprised because of the absence of pain, he did what he was told, and started moving faster, hitting her walls once and again.

"How- how's this to you-?" he managed to ask.

"Fine – Kai I'm – I'm getting it-" she answered quickly. Kai kept moving in and out of her many times, and many times he hit her inner spot that made her shut her eyes strongly.

"I'm- I'm getting it too-" he said, pleasure overcoming them both. A sudden movement he made told her he was done with his duty. She let her head fall on the humid pillow and a long, exhausted breath escaping from her mouth, and felt his head fall on her chest. Ecstasy was obvious in both teens, and fastened breathes trying to catch as much air as possible were the only things left.

His sweated forehead rested heavily on her right shoulder, and his hands, previously holding her waist and torso, now went to both sides of her face.

"Hil-Hilary…" he said, still his breath hurried.

"…What?"

"I… I love you… a lot."

"Kai… I love you too… that was… incredible."

"Heh… yeah… what time is it?" he asked. She glanced at the clock that was on one of the walls.

"Three AM..."

"Would you mind… sleeping here?"

"I'd love to Kai…" she finally answered. Her arms rounded his neck as he laid down next to her, burring her face in his chest.

He rounded the sleepy figure with his strong arms and stared at her for a second. 'If I had known I was in love with you, I'd never moved back to Russia… I'll stay here in Japan from now on… just… just to be with you.'

* * *

**THE END **

**I'd love if you, kaihil fans, left some review for this fic. It's my second lemon but my first explicit one. So please, be nice. **

**Hope you liked it **

**Mikaera**

**PS: Review! **


End file.
